1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brassieres and more particularly pertains to a new detachable brassiere strap buckle and attachment ring for replacing broken brassiere buckles and attachment rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of brassieres is known in the prior art. More specifically, brassieres heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art brassieres include U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,238; U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,300; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,299; U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,544; U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,972; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,689.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new detachable brassiere strap buckle and attachment ring. The inventive device includes a replaceable ring member and a replaceable buckle member. The detachable brassiere strap buckle and attachment ring help adjustibly secure the shoulder strap to the brassiere.
In these respects, the detachable brassiere strap buckle and attachment ring according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of replacing broken brassiere buckles and attachment rings.